fantasygameworldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Valanice
Name: Valanice Race: Human Occupation: Queen of Daventry Residence: Castle Daventry, Daventry formerly the Crystal Tower and Kolyma Family: daughter of Coignice and Prince Cedric, wife of Graham, mother of Alexander and Rosella, mother-in-law of Cassima, daughter-in-law of Sir Hereward Faction: Kingdom of Daventry Alignment: Good Valanice was renowned in Kolyma for her beauty. This attracted the jealous attention of Hagatha, who had once been beautiful herself. The witch locked Valanice in the Crystal Tower with no hope of freedom. Romancing the Throne Eventually, however, Graham reached her room in the tower. He gave her jewels and, using an amulet he had found, freed her from the tower. The two were married in the Monastery of the Blessed Winbury and then traveled to what would be her new homeland of Daventry. ...or.... Romancing the Stones Graham reached the Crystal Tower Realm. Using the magic of the realm from the tower, Valanice wrote him notes in the sand to help them leave the realm once he had rescued her. He climbed the tower, disenchanted her guard lion, and met her for the first time. They both fell in love. Then Hagatha appeared. The two stood bravely against the evil witch, then Graham gave her a youth potion that he had tainted with lion fur. She was distracted and he was able to knock her from the tower with the mirror. When the left the realm, they discovered it was contained within a snowglobe in Hagatha's Cave. Valanice took it with her, to remind herself to value her freedom and that things can always get worse. They were married in Castle Caldaur and then returned to Daventry, where Graham confronted Gervain. He transformed into the Father and lay a curse upon both of them. ---- Valanice soon bore twins, Alexander and Rosella. Alexander was kidnapped as an infant, and Valanice was devastated but remained strong for Rosella and all of Daventry. Daventry began to undergo terrible hardships, including an earthquake and an invasion by the Three-Headed Dragon. When Rosella volunteered to sacrifice herself to the dragon, Valanice was utterly heartbroken. To Heir is Human & The Perils of Rosella Soon, however, she found Alexander and Rosella both returning to her. She was overjoyed, until Graham decided to pass on his adventurer's cap. She looked on proudly as he tossed the cap into the air, but forgot about it completely when he grabbed at his chest and collapsed on the ground. She stayed by his bedside for the next two days until Rosella entered the room with a magical fruit, which healed Graham. ---- Absence Makes the Heart Go Yonder & Heir Today, Gone Tomorrow Valanice was inside Castle Daventry when Mordack transformed it into miniature and put it in a jar. When they were rescued by Crispin, she could tell immediately that Alexander had fallen in love with Cassima. And so, months later, Valanice provided a strong shoulder for her son who was depressed over being unable to find the Land of the Green Isles and, when he found a way through a vision in Merlin's Mirror, Valanice encouraged him to go on the journey. Before long, Shamir Shamazle teleported the entire royal family to the wedding of Alexander and Cassima. Valanice was overjoyed. And then she began to nag Rosella about getting married -- as any mother would. The Princeless Bride Eventually, the nagging became too much for Rosella -- who, spying a castle in a pool, dove in to investigate and escape her mother and vanished. Distraught, Valanice dove in after her and found herself trapped in the Endless Desert of Eldritch. After freeing the ghost of Colin Farwalker, she managed to figure out a way to escape the desert and made it into the Bountiful Woods. From there, she entered Falderal and found the Nymph Statuette in the Town Hall. Then, after obtaining a rubber chicken from Ersatz de Faux and taking its feather, she returned to the woods and awoke the rock spirit Feldspar. She followed his instructions and made the River of Life flow once more, which lifted the curse on Lord Attis. Then she returned to Falderal to obtain the cheese moon that had fallen in the fountain. Instantly, she was placed under arrest unless she could put the moon back in the sky. She managed her task by using the rubber chicken. Then, she passed through the Wood of the Were-Folk and made it into Ooga Booga. It was here she began to uncover the truth depth of Malicia's plot against Etheria. She lifted the curse on Count Tsepish and his family, restoring all of them to the lives they had held before. Riding atop the count's mount, she reached Etheria where she found ambrosia, which she used to refill the Cornucopia there. Taking a pomegranate from the Cornucopia, she was able to lift the curse on Lady Ceres -- who advised her that she needed to pay a visit to Lady Mab in Dreamland. She headed to Ooga Booga, where she met Dr. Mort Cadaver, who helped her find a safe place to sleep. In Dreamland, Valanice discovered Lady Mab was frozen in ice. Returning to Etheria, Valanice found it necessary to talk to the Fates. She sought them out and gained their insight on these disturbing events. After getting a beam of sunlight in a crystal shard from Malicia's own home, the Fates gave Valanice a dreamcatcher. Inside she caught a nightmare and then convinced the Weaver of Dreams to make a tapestry of dreams for her. She used the tapestry to enter Dreamland, allowing two nightmares to battle while she unfroze Lady Mab. With that accomplished, she used a magic bridle to catch Sirocco and reach the Winds. She had them search for Titania and Oberon, who quickly arrived. Then, she alerted them to the threat of the volcano. After the explosion had been stopped, Valanice and the rulers of Etheria entered the Vulcanix Underground, where Valanice was reunited with her daughter and introduced to Edgar. They returned to Daventry (though Rosella would visit Etheria often), where Graham questioned curiously where they'd been the last fifteen minutes. External Links: King's Quest Omnipedia Category:KQ2 VGA Characters Category:KQ2 Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Queens Category:Humans Category:Inhabitants of Daventry Category:Inhabitants of the Crystal Tower Realm Category:Inhabitants of Kolyma Category:KQ3 VGA Characters Category:KQ3 Characters Category:KQ4 Characters Category:KQ5 Characters Category:KQ6 Characters Category:KQ7 Characters Category:See No Weevil Characters Category:Floating Castle Characters Category:Kingdom of Sorrow Characters Category:King's Quest Characters Category:Females